Distraction
by owlofgrantham
Summary: A distracted Robert presents Cora with an unexpected opportunity, and gets even more distracted as a result. - Remarkably plotless PWP, initially planned as ending to "Thin Walls", but now I've got other plans for that. But it helps if you've read at least the first chapter of that story.


A/N:_ Just a very plotless PWP for your enjoyment. Since I'm working on a very sad story at the moment, I simply had to write something lightheartedly smutty in between. I tried not to be too vulgar. I hope it's still okay. Sorry for any mistakes. Apart from that: Enjoy! x_

* * *

Good God, how tedious could people actually be? What an evening. Robert hoped, he would soon forget it. Completely lost in his thoughts he went up the stairs and opened the door.

Suddenly ladies shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...," Robert stammered in his defense as he realised that he had not gone into his dressing room like he was supposed to but instead had absentmindedly ventured into Cora's room like he would have done a few minutes later anyway.

When he turned to leave, he suddenly heard the voice of his gorgeous wife:

"Robert, wait! Miller, that would be all, thank you," she dismissed her maid with unexpected urgency. There was something in her voice Robert thought he recognised from their little game. She wanted something and she was out to get it.

When the maid passed him and went out through the door, he was quick to close it behind her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I came up. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm going to go to my room and get undressed."

"No. Stay, please." Cora had wanted to try this for some time and now he had unexpectedly given her the opportunity. He always looked so very handsome in his full evening dress, and she never got to exploit that for herself because when he came to her bed, he had always already changed into his pyjama. Until now she had never dared to ask him whether she would be allowed to undress him instead of his valet.

Cora stood up from her vanity and approached him until she was almost nose to nose with him. He slowly backed away until his the door stopped him.

"Cora? What is it? I have to get..."

"No, please, let me, tonight," Cora whispered against his lips before she captured them with her own. Tenderly at first, she nibbled at his lower lip until her desire became so great that her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth which opened willingly to her.

"Cora, what are you doing?" Robert breathed heavily after a long while of passionate kissing. How would he explain his raging erection to Carson? His valet was one of the most discreet people he knew, but it was nonetheless embarrassing when he had gotten aroused before he went through to his wife's bedroom.

"I want to give you pleasure, Darling. I've heard about this 'thing' and I'd like to try it. Would you let me try it? Please?"

"What thing?" Robert was slightly confused, but when she started to drop down to her knees, sliding her hands along his chest and further down, it dawned on him, what 'thing' she had in mind. He felt himself torn between disgust, that his wife would stoop to that kind of thing and utter excitement. Before he could decide what to do and whether to let her continue, he felt her fingers slowly opening his waistcoat, obviously to get better access to what lay beneath, although 'lay' wasn't quite correct anymore. When he looked down he saw her hands roaming across his stomach, now and then brushing lightly over his still growing bulge. She unclasped his braces and opened his trousers in agonising slowness, looking up to his face from under her eyelashes, smiling seductively.

He noticed distantly that he was gaping when an audible whimper escaped him.

"Cora," he breathed for his voice had apparently left him, "that is not... oh God...," her hands had traveled around and she had cupped his buttocks beneath his pants, "that is not... how we do it...," he managed to say in between heavy breaths.

"I know," she purred through the fabric of the pants into his groin while she continued kneading his behind, "but you like it?"

"Yesss," he hissed, because she had just placed a kiss on his throbbing manhood. He couldn't help himself, as disgusting as society deemed such an activity, he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the door. He needed to get air into his lungs.

Cora had him exactly where she wanted him to initiate step two. Since his trousers had fallen down on their own already, only his pants were still separating her from her goal. So she simply ripped them off.

"Cora!" He squeaked in surprise and looked down again.

The sight that greeted him was very likely going to drive him mad within the next five seconds. Her lips were on him again and her hands were running up and down his thighs, his hips, his everything. She had worked him up into such a state that he was unable to distinguish anymore where her hands actually were. All he could feel were the fiery trails her fingernails left across his body.

When he suddenly felt her lips around his tip, sucking softly, tentatively tasting this most intimate part of his body, his head connected sharply with the door again and he let out another whimper. By now he had to suck the air in through his teeth, because he wasn't able to breath properly anymore. If she continued to torture him like this, he would come very soon. Much too soon. He would never admit it to himself but there was a part of him which didn't care and it was that part also, which had made him grab her head rather roughly. And although she communicated her consent with a prolonged "Mmmmmh", which vibrated deliciously through his arousal into the rest of his flushed body, it almost made him panic. With some effort he managed to loosen his grip and stroked her hair as consciously as he could. He was not an animal.

"Cora," he panted, "I don't want to...," he groaned because now her tongue was traveling languidly along the underside of his manhood, ... oh God, woman, what are you doing...," he was whispering more to himself now than actually talking to his wife, who was smiling, being very pleased with herself.

As if they had their own will, his hips started to move in a slow rhythm and while Cora still smiled at the fact that he had started to make love to her in that fashion and ceased to move, because she didn't want to push him over the edge just yet, Robert struggled desperately with himself. He was not an animal, for Christ's sake but this felt so good, Goddamnit.

"Cora, I can't anymore, I don't want to... don't want to... to spill myself... your mouth... tongue," he stammered and exhaled sharply again.

The fact that her husband was obviously unable to form a coherent sentence anymore made Cora stop her ministrations, because she didn't want that either. Although, since that special night where she had surprised him in his dressing-room, she liked to see his essence from time to time, she wouldn't want it in her face if she was honest. So it was time to show mercy and finish this in a slightly more appropriate way.

Pressing herself tightly against him, she rose to her feet and kissed him on the mouth again. The taste of himself on her tongue was all he needed to take the initiative from her. With one swift motion Robert lifted her up, turned them around and was inside her in the blink of an eye. Now it was her turn to let her head fall back blissfully against the door, her legs closing tightly around his waist, covered by his tails.

"Yesss," was all she brought out because his brisk movements were already driving her to distraction. Her lower back was bumping rhythmically, and audibly, against the door and she was sure, she would very probably pay the price for this excitement tomorrow but she found she didn't care in the least. Robert's breath was coming out in short gasps by now and Cora knew he was nearly there.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to engage him in another breathtaking kiss. Robert moaned longingly into her mouth until his own ventured down along her neck, but then he passed the point of no return. Her moans, her soft skin, her flowery scent and the image of his wife down on her knees in front of him pushed him forcefully over the edge.

Feeling blissfully exhausted and boneless he let go of her thighs and let his head fall onto her shoulder, effectively trapping her between him and the door.

Cora didn't mind and combed languidly through his wavy hair.

"Happy birthday, my love," she whispered into his flaming read ear.

"Hmmm?" Robert's head still rested on her shoulder.

"It's past midnight, Darling. Was it that exhausting? That you have forgotten your birthday?" Cora chuckled.

"It was that good, my dear," Robert raised his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Shall I go and fetch your pyjama?" Cora smiled.

"Well, will I need it?" Robert felt unexpectedly playful.

"I hope not, but, well, I so like to unwrap you," she confessed teasingly.

"I noticed. It's my birthday and you get to unwrap presents. Life's not fair."

"Awww, my poor little Lord." Cora patted his hair in a mock imitation of someone who tried to sooth a petulant child. "Come on, go to bed, I'll be back in a second."

When Cora returned Robert had gotten rid of his rumpled dinner attire and lay naked on top of the duvet, propped up against the pillows.

"You have become quite the seductress, my dear," he said.

"Any complaints?"

"Nope. Not from me. But who is this mystery woman, who told you about, well, 'that'?" He gestured vaguely into the direction of the door.

Cora threw his pyjama to him and smiled remarkably like the Mona Lisa while she crawled across him to her side of the bed and cuddled up to him.

"Oh, I won't tell you that. I promised. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason really," he deflected teasingly while he put his pyjama pants on. "I just thought I should send her flowers and a box of chocolate and a Thank-you-note," he smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Mmmh, what a pity, I'm afraid she will have to give those treats a miss. I'm not going to tell." Cora feigned indignation and slapped his arm playfully.

"But seriously, Cora," he had leaned over and whispered into her ear, "if she has any more suggestions like that, don't prevent her from revealing them. I'm very much interested."

"And so you should be," Cora smiled as he trailed tender kisses alongside her neck.

A few hours later, the pyjama pants dropped unceremoniously to the floor.


End file.
